


I'll Be There For You

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Aid, Gentle Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: After getting injured on a hunt, Sam takes the time to take care of you.





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine you’re Sam’s girlfriend and you, him, and Dean go out on a hunt where you get pretty badly injured so sex that night is gentle, tender, sweet lovemaking rather than the rough sex you would normally have](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/145936486529/warnings-nsfw-gif-source-sam-imagine-youre).

You flinch as you feel the sting of the antiseptic on your cheek. The one hand that Sam isn't using to clean your wound with, he grabs your hand with.

"I know this hurts, sweetheart," Sam says, "and I'm trying to be as gentle as possible, but it's going to hurt."

You had been hunting with Sam and Dean for the last few months, and even though you were an experienced hunter, growing up with hunter parents, this last hunt went bad.

You, Sam, and Dean had tracked the wendigo through the woods, where working on finding its lair, and before anyone knew what was happening, it had nabbed you and tied you up, hanging you in its cave. You had minor cuts and bruises on your body, and the gash in your leg that Sam still had to sew up, but you made it out alive.

It helped a little bit that when Sam realized you were missing, and when he saw you hanging in that cave, he went a little postal on the creature. He torched the thing while Dean helped you and the other two victims down and Sam has been by your side ever since.

You and Sam hadn't been dating long, but you had known each other for several years. John Winchester had helped your parents hunt a djinn several years ago that almost claimed their lives, and ever since you and Sam had been pretty good friends. You'd loved Sam for a long time, though, and was even more surprised when he told you he loved you back. Things seemed to to flow easily between the two of you -- maybe too easily sometimes.

"This is going to hurt like a son of a bitch," Sam warns as he grabs the first aid kit where he has his stitching supplies. You groan, knowing it will, but then watch him carefully.

"You act like this is my first time being sewn up, Sam," you say. It wasn't. You had to have been sewn up several times over the past few years.

After he was finished sewing the gash in your leg, he handed you a couple of pain pills and you swallowed them with a generous amount of water. He picked you up, bridal-style, and took you to your shared room, setting you gently on the bed. He helped you get out of your now-torn clothes and once you were in your bra and panties, he helped you move to get comfortable on the bed. When he sat down beside you, you made grabby hands at him until he leaned over. You inched up a little bit and that's when you kissed him.

It was a gentle kiss, a lot more gentle than anything you and Sam had ever experienced; it was a mere brushing of the lips. He started to move away, but you whined.

"You're hurt, (y/n)," Sam says. "We can't do anything until you rest for a while."

"Sam, I almost died tonight," you say. He nods.

"I know that. That's why you need to rest."

"No, you don't understand," you say, shaking your head. "I mean, I almost died, and I need to feel you next to me. I need to feel your body on mine, please." You look up into his multi-colored eyes and say, "I need you to make love with me. Please."

Sam licks his lips and watches you carefully before nodding, "Okay, yeah. I can do that."

He leans down one more time and captures your lips with his. This kiss is slow and gentle, almost sensual; he cups your cheek and takes his time, letting your tongues dance together. It surprises you a bit at first because everything with Sam has always been rough and domineering, but this is gentle and slow. You kind of hate to admit it to yourself how much you like this side of him.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Sam stands up to get his clothes off his body, and then helps you discard the rest of yours as well. Once you're both naked, he lies down next to you and captures your lips once again. He cups your cheek, with your hands going to his chest, just to feel him under your fingertips.

He feels amazing, and it never gets old how soft but hard his body is, and you scrape your fingernails over his chest lightly. He shivers into the kiss and then breaks it, "You said it yourself, baby. You almost died tonight, so we're doing this nice and slow. Okay?"

You nod, and he hovers over you, kissing you once more. You will never get over how much you love the feeling of his lips on your own; they're so soft and warm, and his kisses usually make you feel amazing. But these kisses, these soft and gentle kisses, they make you feel absolutely adored, like he's taking his time with you because he's afraid to hurt you. And it makes you feel special.

He kisses a trail down from your lips, to your jaw, kissing that sensitive spot under you ear that makes you crazy, and then sucks a bruise into where your neck meets your shoulder. You moan softly; it feels absolutely incredible.

His kisses trail further down your body until he reaches your breasts. He licks at a nipple, gently nipping at it with his teeth and soothing his tongue over the ache, until the bud is hard and you're gasping for him to get a move on already. He chuckles as he does the same thing to the other one.

Satisfied with the state of your nipples, he kisses his way down your abdomen and stomach, remembering to pay special attention to your hips. He coaxes your legs apart and leans down and just inhales your scent.

He groans at that; Sam has always loved going down on you, and goddamn if he isn't good at it. His eyes flick up to look at yours, and he says, "I'll never get over how much your scent turns me on, baby."

You groan at that, and he eases himself down in-between your legs, careful not to hurt where you had to get stitched up, licking a stripe up your center. As his tongue probes your nether lips, you're trying really hard to keep it together, to not make too much noise, but it's getting harder and harder, and when he slips his tongue inside your pussy, you can't resist. You let out a shriek that you know Dean's going to bitch you out for later, but right now you don't give a single fuck.

You hear Sam chuckle, feeling the vibration of it on your clit, and you lean your head back and snap your eyes closed, just reveling in the feeling.

"Please, Sam," you groan out. "Fingers. I need your fingers inside of me."

He obliges, slipping two fingers into your already soaked pussy and licks at your clit, soft at first but a little bit harder as time goes by. When he adds another finger, quirking them to deliciously rub at your g-spot, he takes the bundle of nerves in-between his lips and sucks on it. You cry out as you shatter, coming around his fingers.

He fucks his fingers into you through your orgasm and when you come down from your high, he withdraws them, sucking your juices off of them. Leaning into the nightstand beside the bed, he grabs a condom, ripping the foil package and rolling it down his length before settling himself in-between your thighs.

He leans down, capturing your lips in a kiss as he enters you slowly. He pauses for a moment, letting you adjust to his size, before thrusting inside you. He fucks you slow and deep, leaning down to capture your lips with his, and you moan into the kiss.

His thrusts start getting faster and more sloppy, and you are starting to get close. You groan as he starts kissing the side of your neck, and then makes his way back up to your lips. Your tongues dance together as you feel your orgasm sneak up on you. 

You break the kiss, moaning out, "Oh, God, Sam, I'm gonna cum. Shit, I'm so close."

You reach down in-between your bodies and start rubbing your clit in slow circles. When Sam realized what you were doing, he groaned.

"Yeah, baby, rub yourself off for me," Sam groans out. "I need you to cum, I wanna feel you cum around me."

You groan, his talking throwing you over the edge, and you cum around him, white explosions going off behind your eyes. Your orgasm is what makes him cum as well, exploding into the condom.

Sam pulls out and discards the condom in the trash bin next to the bed, and he lies down next to you and gathers you in his arms, snuggling close to you. This is a part of sex that you're all too familiar with; even though you and Sam having rough sex more often than not, the aftercare is one of his favorite parts, and you like it a lot, too.

"Thank you," you say, snuggling into his chest. He wraps an arm around your waist, placing a kiss on your forehead, and you can feel yourself dozing.

"No need to thank me, Y/N," he says. "You're my girl, and I love you. I'm always going to take care of you."


End file.
